New To The Sixth Division Saian
by Mei Hitokiri
Summary: When we recieved the invitation to join the sixth division, we were happy at the step up. We had no idea that it would turn out like this, though... Collaborative fic with Espeoradar!


**Disclaimer - As much as I'd like to, I don't own Bleach**

**A/N - Check out Espeoradar's version of the fic "New To The 6th Division Yashira's POV"

* * *

**

**New to the 6****th**** Division - Saian's View**

"God I'm nervous!"

"Yeah, this is my first time in the Sixth Division headquarters. How about you, Saian?"

"Nah, not really. How bad can it be? Kuchiki-sama, a really powerful noble and Abarai-san a powerful man?"

"Yeah, but still - -"

"I wonder what they look like…"

The three of us were walking through the corridors of the sixth division, being led by their 10th Seat.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Saian. The other two with me are Minuki and Yashira. We're all around 15 (human years) and have been in the Seireitei for near enough 20 years (shinigami years). I met Yashira and Minuki at Shinigami School, after around 10 years of wondering around Rukongai aimlessly. Yashira and Minuki grew up in the same section – not sure which, I never found it an interesting enough topic to ask – after being born in the Soul Society. I wasn't born here, making me dead but I'm not particularly bothered about it. Not much I can do really, is there?

So, as I was saying… we were being led through the mass of corridors that made up the sixth division base. The corridors seemed strangely empty considering it was the middle of a working week. I noted it and filed it into a draw labelled 'Suspicious things to be analysed later'. Minuki was chatting away happily, filling the void that I made in the conversation. I don't really like words. They take too long to get to the point. When I do use words I try to be concise. Or sarcastic. Or humorous. Or abusive. It's just who I am, I suppose. After about fifteen minutes, we reached our destination. A huge door painted with the kanji for 6, set into the left wall of the corridor.

"About time, this place is like a maze!" I commented. Minuki turned to look at me.

"Yeah! This place is really different from the thirteenth division headquarters." She said, indicating the eerily quiet corridors. Yashira nodded her head slowly. I was waiting; it was the perfect set up for a joke at the expense of our taichou, Ukitake.

"Yeah, far less kids running about." She quipped. We all laughed at the joke - it was common knowledge throughout Seireitei that Ukitake was 'overly friendly' with children. Hence why we had quickly been accepted into his division. Our guide sighed. Apparently he didn't approve of our joking. _Stubborn arse_ I thought. I hated people with no sense of humour. It made them seem alien, unreal. Like statues or robots. There was music coming out of the door. The loudest was classical, a piece I recognised. 'Je Chante Pour Passe Les Temps' if I remember correctly. Then there was a bark. Now I'm 100% certain that NO piece of classical music barks. But there was a bass note behind it. Presumably the taichou and fukutaichou had different tastes in music.

"Cool music," someone murmured. I think it was Minuki but it was quiet so I couldn't tell properly. Our guide decided to put a stop to us before we cracked any more jokes about other taichous. He cleared his throat rather loudly and about two seconds later the music turned off. A shame really. I liked that piece.

"Enter." A deep voice commanded. Shit. That voice was godly. It was deep, masculine, smooth. I would screw that voice, if it was possible. Our guide nodded to us, opened the door and walked off. If I ever saw him again, I'd make sure I taught him the definition of respect. I glanced at Yashira and caught her eye. It was like an unspoken confirmation. We were good at unspoken conversation. It comes from years of being with the same group of people. Take Yashira for example, I mean if she looks down at the floor with quick glances up every now and again while talking to someone, she likes them. Minuki, well if you could shut her up for longer than twenty seconds, she was scared of you. But this is all beside the point. Left foot first, we stepped over the threshold.

There were two desks in the room. The one on the right was made of a beautiful solid oak and stood with its' back to the window. Everything on the desk was set at either right angles or parallels to each other. The papers were in stacks of identical height (5cm) and the in-tray was clear. Whoever owned this desk was extremely efficient. Behind the desk was a tall bookcase, again made of oak. In it were all the classics. Shakespeare, Chaucer, Dickens and Sewell. There were also some relatively new authors such as Fleming and Lee Child. Whoever owned this desk also had a great taste in books. It was then that I noticed the upper shelves. They were filled with encyclopaedias in six different languages; Japanese, English, Russian, French, Arabic and Latin. There were also huge tomes on academic subjects such as Psychology, Philosophy, Politics and Anatomy. The thing that shocked me the most though were the books on the lowest shelves. They were Buddhist Scriptures. All plainly bound they were the most unobtrusive books in the case. I was liking the owner of this side of the room more and more each minute. I slowly turned to face the other desk. _What in the name of Kami happened here?!" _I thought. It looked like a bomb had gone off. Papers were strewn across the desk, half completed. There was also a bookcase behind this desk. This one was packed to the brim with manga. I've got nothing wrong with this, I'm a manga fan but what bothered me was the way in which it had been packed to the brim. It looked like the books had just been thrown in randomly. Seriously! I mean there were Death Notes 7, 3 and 8 with Naruto 31 in the middle, then Death Notes 10-12. I hate it when people do that. Call me OCD but it just gets on my nerves. You can't find a damned thing when the shelves aren't organised. If it were me, I'd put them in number order, left to right and alphabetical order, top to bottom. But then again I was brought up on a military base.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned my head towards to noise. The man I saw in front of me was the taichou, no doubt about it. He was tall, with long black hair. He was wearing his kenseikan, making his hair on his left fall in front of his eye; otherwise his hair was left loose. He wasn't immensely broad but his posture showed that he made up for what he lacked with power. Not that he lacked much, just maybe a bit of width around the shoulders. I'd be willing to bet my zanpaku-to that he was well defined under his robes. His haori hung well off of his shoulders, obviously making him look scary, but in a graceful way. Next to him was a taller man with an explosion of red hair on the top of his head. In all honesty, he looked like someone had created a GM pineapple and glued it to his neck. Not that I'd tell him that to his face unless I was certain he was hammered and either wouldn't or couldn't attack me. The fukutaichou was covered in tattoos and although broader than Kuchiki-taichou, he slouched as if carrying a dreadful weight. This made him look as if he was submitting to the taichou and altogether less imposing. One day he'd have some horrible back problems. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Yashira was about to take a step towards the fukutaichou. I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder quite forcefully. She snapped out of trance-like state and I dragged her back into line giving her a 'Don't do that' look.

"Rikichi, take off that stupid disguise and get the hell out of this _private _meeting!" Abarai-fukutaichou commanded. I hadn't noticed that the tenth seat was had returned. There was a sound much like someone toppling over and murmured apologies before I heard the door slam shut. "You do know why you're here, right?" Abarai-fukutaichou asked. His voice was rougher than the one that had called us in, almost as if he smoked or shouted too much. Maybe even a combination. That meant that Kuchiki-taichou not only looked amazing but had a voice to die for as well. We nodded at Abarai-fukutaichou and I turned to the handsome man in front of me. I bowed slightly to him.

"Kuchiki-taichou. Abarai-fukutaichou. It is an honour for you to ask us to join the ranks of your division." I said, smiling up at my taichou. He looked at me, questions in his eyes.

"What are your names?" He asked. "Although I obviously know them, I'd like to put them to faces." Minuki stepped forward.

"Naruhodo Minuki, Taichou-sama." Minuki said, bowing. Yashira was the next to step forward.

"My name is Yashira, taichou-sama, fukutaichou-san. For certain familial reasons I cannot discuss, I've been told not to disclose my last name to anybody, and for this I apologise deeply." She said. I stepped forward. Being even half a step closer to Kuchiki-sama made a light blush appear on my neck. It's weird; I think there's something wrong with me because a blush always starts in the hollow point under my ear... Anyway.

"Hitokiri Saian, Kuchiki-taichou." I was still smiling at him. It was hard not to. If I stopped smiling, I'd bow my head before his spiritual pressure which may be interpreted as disrespect. That was something I didn't want him to take me for – disrespectful. If you were to remove the last word from that sentence, put a semicolon after 'want' and turn 'didn't' positive then you'd get some idea of what was currently running through my mind. Not that you'd want any idea. But that's getting away from the point slightly. Kuchiki-sama cast a sidelong glance at Abarai-fukutaichou, who was warily eyeing Yashira. She was blushing like crazy and casting quick glances at Abarai-fukutaichou. If you were paying attention earlier you would know why my smile slipped slightly into a smirk. A jab to my ribs pulled my out of my thoughts and I turned my head slightly to the left, where Minuki had positioned herself between me and Yashira. I growled at her quietly, an unspoken promise to get her back. I turned my attention once again to Kuchiki-sama. He glanced down at me and stepped towards the 'good' desk. So now I not only liked his appearance and voice but his organisation, tastes and knowledge as well... I wondered how well he'd studied those anatomy books...

I'm going to take the chance now to describe myself. I died when I was 15 so I'm not fully grown. I'm 5' 7", but my father (whom I take after) was 6' 4" so I'm expected to be at least 5' 10". As I said I take after my father (to my mother's disgust). I've got short black hair and black eyes. Not as in punch-up black eyes, just that my irises are black. They're quite scary to look at. I'm fairly 'well endowed' but nowhere near as Matsumoto-fukutaichou. If you ask me they're as fake as a set of dentures. The only things I've inherited off my mother are my feet. I swear I have no idea how I stand on them. They're size 3 (UK), 4 (US), 33 ½ (EU). I'd understand if I was a flat 5 foot but when you're as tall as me you NEED big feet... humph. Anyway, enough. Back to the story.

Kuchiki-sama picked up a sheet of paper off his desk and studied it for a second, before looking up at the three of us. He looked at Minuki.

"Fourth seat, yes?" he asked. She nodded at him. "Your main duties will be basic discipline and ensuring jobs are carried out correctly and on time. Am I understood?" Again Minuki nodded. "After the ceremony, you'll be taken to your office in 603." He turned to me and Yashira. "Then you must be my third seats. You'll both be assisting and tailing either myself or Abarai-kun." My ears did a double take. Did he actually just say we'd be assisting and tailing them? Apparently so. Just so long as he hadn't- "I've already assigned each of you to one of us." Ah piss. "Hitokiri-san, you'll be assisting" Come on! Please Kami, I'll do anything! "Myself." OH YEAH BABY! "And Yashira-san, you'll be with Abarai-kun." I looked over at Yashira. She was blushing profusely, and both horror and happiness were fighting to gain control of her features. I'm not sure which one won.

I'm now going to take another break to tell you something that's vital to this story. There's a law in Seireitei, you see. It clearly states (with no loopholes) that relationships between two people of different ranks are not allowed. It had never bothered me until before. But now, I was willing to find the guy that came up with it and murder him whilst he slept. Seriously. What harm could come from two different ranks being together? It's just men being stupid as per bloody usual. Grr. I'm sure at some point I'm going to remember more things that'll be useful to know, but as I'm drawing blanks at the minute I'll get back to the story.

Kuchiki-sama was waiting for some kind of reaction from us, I think. Yashira took the initiative.

"Th-thank you, Ku-Kuchiki-taichou. As Saian said earlier, it's an honour of you to take us into your division. To now a-allow us the privilege of tailing and a-assisting you is more than we ever could have hoped for." She blushed even harder. I think that horror and happiness both lost in the fight for dominance. Embarrassment won by a mile or ten.


End file.
